


Locket

by Longlivemystories



Series: Fallout [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: X6-88 doesn't quite know how to deal with emotions yet and does the best he can with the little herb shop keeper, Evangeline.





	Locket

After the Institute had been destroyed, X6-88 had been rather cross with the Sole Survivor indeed. He'd said a few words he somewhat regretted later on, though even after all that, he was still staying in one of the settlements connected to Sanctuary. The Sole Survivor, however, was certain his presence in that settlement had nothing to do with them after all. There was someone there whose shop he'd always linger around when they were there, especially if Sole was busy building something. He always claimed it had something more to do with the scientific nature of the shop rather than the owner, but they knew better.

The owner of the shop in question was deaf and severely burned due to an explosion set up by some raiders back when raiders were still attacking their settlement. Now it was somewhat peaceful and she was able to run her shop in peace. Sole and Evangenline, the owner, seemed to click when they first met and were able to communicate almost wordlessly. X6-88 was not there for the first meeting, however he'd been there when Sole went into the shop and Evangeline was crying due to her boyfriend breaking up with her. He of course didn't care as it was really none of his business and it had nothing to do with the future of the Institute, however he glanced over when he heard Sole exclaim something about him being a "no-good, cheating bastard who deserved a bottlecap mine shoved up his ass". Evangeline went on to explain that she'd felt their relationship dwindling severely after the explosion and had had a sinking feeling that he may break up with her sometime soon.

Sole had raged about it for some good time until suddenly they didn't talk about that relationship at all. In fact, they'd stopped talking about the ex-boyfriend all together and only talked about Evangeline, specifically around X6-88. He'd thought it strange, wondering why they were always asking him questions about her. He answered blatantly, never quite seeing the reason behind the odd questions and looks he received from his companion. It wasn't until he lost the Institute and started living in Sunshine Tidings that he felt an actual connection towards the shop owner. He found himself lingering around her shop longer and longer, feeling the unexplainable urge to make sure that she was out of harms way at all times.

She never minded his presence; if anything she adored it. He would simply stand by the counter while she worked to make herbs to heal minor injuries and sicknesses she knew Stimpaks really couldn't help with. Evangeline had long work hours, but she never really cared about that, especially when she could have X6 around. He never talked, just stood there, watching people when they came in and left, gun always by his side. She never asked why he was there and when she tried to pay him for being her body guard, he simply shook his head and said that he had nothing better to do now that the Institute was gone. She still left him some money at his home when she could. What he did with that money, she never figured out until he finally revealed his intentions.

Evangeline was just opening shop when she noticed him walking towards her. She offered him her usual happy smile before going back inside to continue making teas to sell. She only looked up when he stopped in front of her counter, causing her to pause in her work. She cocked her head to the side when he did nor said anything for longer than he had intended. Finally he placed a locket on the counter and went back over to lean against the wall at his usual spot.

The shop keeper ever so gently lifted the locket and opened it. It had a picture of her parents and a picture of her siblings inside. She clutched it tightly between shaking hands, a hand over her mouth. Where had he found this? She looked up at him, clearly amazed. She'd been forced to sell most of her belongings to pay off the doctor who had saved her life and this was no exception. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd stood and made her way over to him quickly. Before he had a chance to react, she reached up on her tip-toes in order to ever so gently press her lips to his. He was yet again given no time to react before she moved away, offering him a teary-eyed smile on a pink-tinted face. She turned to retreat behind her counter, however he reached out and took her by the waist before she could move far enough away and pulled her back to him.

"I... was unsure if they were really your family," he murmured after a long while of simply holding her. "The man staying in the same building as me--"

She reached up and just put a finger to his lips, the smile never leaving her face. He seemed to take the hint and pulled her closer to himself. After a moment, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the top of her head.


End file.
